The Rescuers (Uranimated18 Version)
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "The Rescuers" Cast *Bernard - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Bianca - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Madam Medusa - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Penny - Karen (Frosty the Snowman) *Mr. Snoops - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) *Orville - Lucky (The Jungle Book 2) *Rufus - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Ellie Mae - Cindy Bear (Yogi Bear) *Luke - Yogi Bear *Evinrude - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Brutus and Nero - Cheetato and Cheetata (Timon and Pumbaa) *Chairmouse - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Gramps (Turtle) - Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance) *Deadeye (Rabbit) - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Digger (Mole) - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Deacon (Owl) - Jim Crow (Dumbo) (with his brothers as extras) Scenes *The Rescuers (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 1 Opening Credits (The Journey) *The Rescuers (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 2 Rescue Aid Society *The Rescuers (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 3 Duty Calls *The Rescuers (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 4 At the Orphanage Jock Talks About Karen *The Rescuers (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 5 At Yzma's Pawnshop *The Rescuers (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 6 Archimedes Air Service, Flight #13 *The Rescuers (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 7 Tomorrow is Another Day *The Rescuers (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 8 Devil's Bayou *The Rescuers (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 9 Karen Runs Away *The Rescuers (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 10 LeFou and his Evil Queen Hideout *The Rescuers (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 11 Cheetato and Cheetata *The Rescuers (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 12 "Someone's Waiting for You" *The Rescuers (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 13 Karen Meets Danny and Sawyer *The Rescuers (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 14 Ray Gets Chase by Cheetato and Chhetata *The Rescuers (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 15 Devil's Eyes (Part 1) *The Rescuers (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 16 Devil's Eyes (Part 2) *The Rescuers (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 17 Ray Runs for Help *The Rescuers (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 18 The Big Battle *The Rescuers (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 19 A New Mission/"Tomorrow is Another Day (Reprise)" *The Rescuers (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 20 End Credits Movie used *The Rescuers Clip used *Cats Don't Dance *The Emperor's New Groove *Frosty the Snowman *Beauty and the Beast *The Jungle Book 2 *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *The Yogi Bear Show *Yogi's Ark Lark *The New Yogi Bear Show *The Princess and the Frog *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving *The Tigger Movie *Winnie the Pooh *Home on the Range *Dumbo Gallery Danny-1.jpg|Danny as Bernard Sawyer-2.jpg|Sawyer as Bianca Emperor-s-new-school-Yzma.jpg|Yzma as Madam Medusa Karen.jpg|Karen as Penny Profile_-_LeFou.jpg|LeFou as Mr. Snoops Lucky the Vulture.jpg|Lucky as Orville Jock_TLATT.jpg|Jock as Rufus Cindy bear.jpg|Cindy Bear as Ellie Mae Yogi-yogi-bear-18736418-240-200.jpg|Yogi Bear as Luke Profile - Ray.jpg|Ray as Evinrude Cheetato and Cheetata.jpg|Cheetato and Cheetato as Brutus and Nero Owl.jpg|Owl as Chairmouse Cranston Goat.jpg|Cranston Goat as Gramps (Turtle) Lucky Jack.jpg|Lucky Jack as Deadeye (Rabbit) Gopher.jpg|Gopher as Digger (Mole) Crows (Dumbo).jpg|Jim Crow as Deacon (Owl) (with his brothers as extras) Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Rescuers Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs